


Toyota

by birdybirdnerd



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: Mark bought a car specifically to piss off Bobby





	Toyota

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally like five hundred words of silliness bc I keep seeing a specific type of car driving around my hometown

"Hey Bobby, guess who got a new car?"

Bobby looked up as his best friend approached, twirling a set of keys on his finger. "No way, seriously?" He closed his book and hopped up, grin stretching across his face. "Dude! That's so cool! You finally saved up enough?"

"Yeah!" Mark had a gleam in his eye that Bobby would have passed off as excitement, but when paired with the smirk slowly forming...

"Why- why are you looking at me like that."

Mark laughed, spinning around and heading back towards the front door. "No reason. You wanna come see it?"

Bobby shrugged it off and followed. "Don't have to ask me twice!"

Sitting in the parking lot was a relatively nice-looking silver car, which Mark leaned against proudly. It was an older model, definitely, but it was shiny and unmarked.

"Dude, this looks way better than I thought your first car would," Bobby admitted, admiring the vehicle. He peered inside the driver's window, taking in the interior that Mark had already started to clutter with soda bottles and Dorito bags. He chuckled.

"Okay, one: rude," Mark retorted, punching his friend in the shoulder. "But also like, I _miiiight_  have... waited to buy a specific car, instead of the cheapest one at the shop."

"You have your eye on this one for a reason, Dimond?" Bobby asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. It was a nice car, yeah, but he didn't see any particular thing that stood out to him, that would make Mark go for it specifically.

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe it." Mark covered his mouth, trying and failing to hide a smile. The mischievous glint was back in his eye. He moved to block Bobby's pathway towards the back of the car, where the model name was. "Go on. Guess what kind of car it is."

"Er..." The Traveler couldn't think of anything that would make Mark laugh like this, not off the top of his head. He also wasn't... too entirely familiar with the makes and models of different cars. "Is it Nissan?"

"Nope."

"...Honda?"

Mark's smile grew. "Nuh-uh."

Bobby frowned. "That weird Korean one that sounds like Honda that I can never pronounce right?"

"No, it's not Hyundai."

"Look, man, just tell me what it is." Bobby was getting exasperated, but not too terribly. Mark was obviously enjoying whatever convoluted joke he was building up to."

Trying not to giggle, Mark said "It's a Toyota Cam-" He snorted, interrupting himself. "A Toyota Camry S- pfft, _haha_ , it's a Sol-"

Bobby crossed his arms.

Mark was crying laughing, unable to get to the punchline. He leaned over, hands on his knees as he started and stopped a few more times, before he stumbled out of the way and gestured for Bobby to go look.

He walked around behind the car, and only looked for a split second before spinning around and punching his friend on the arm. " _Fuck off!_ "

They both dissolved into loud, barking laughter at the stupidity, leaning against one another. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, Dimond. How dare you."

"Look, I couldn't just _not_  buy it!" Mark wiped at his eyes. "You understand now! You gotta!"

"Fuck off."

Apparently their shouting was loud enough to cause Courtney some concern, as she poked her head out the front door. "What are you two boys up to now?"

"Mark got a fucking Toyota Solara and I'm about to commit murder."

"Fair enough. Carry on."


End file.
